Because of you
by Sashashipper
Summary: After Robin's death, Regina asked her sister to transport her to the other world. She became a doctor and forget about all her life.


_**Because of you**_

 _ **I am afraid**_

 _ **I watched you die**_

 _ **I heard you cry**_

His cold body was lying on her lap when she was caressing his blond hair like it could help him sleep, but Regina knew that he wasn't sleeping, Robin's heart had been dead for a long time. She tried to focus on his eyes, deep blue eyes she wanted to see again. Regina looked around, she tried to focus on any point in the room, anything to slow down the wave of pain tethered to her heart. She put Robin's body on the ground and stood up.

"Regina." she heard soft voice, "I'm so sorry." Zelena ended.

"You need to help me." she looked at her sister with eyes full of tears.

"I'll do anything." Zelena answered. "What can I do?"

"Help me...disappeared."

"I won't do this! Even for you." Zelena said, looking at her sister.

"Please! You don't know... I won't survive it...again. I won't survive the life without him. He is...he was my soulmate, I will never find anyone who will love me like that and I will never love anyone. He was my happy ending. My life will be empty and all I'm worry about it's that...I will be her...I will become the evil queen. Let me forget Zelena, just one spell and I'll be free."

"You want to leave Henry here?"

"He won't be alone. He will have Emma." Regina looked at her sister.

"I can't..., you are my sister."

"That's why you will help me. Because, I won't live in a world without Robin. I need a new world. I need to have a chance for a new life."

"Okay, but I'm going with you."

"You can't! You have a daughter. You have a reason to live for. Please stay. I'll be fine...maybe we'll meet someday...in another world."

"I hope so." Zelena said, using her magic.

After a few moments she felt that, the green power of her sister and even if she doesn't know how it feels before ...how to be a person who is teleported in another city, another world. She asked her sister to erase all her memories, she had enough of pain in her life and in her heart. After a few seconds she woke up in a strange place with only one name in her brain: Regina. That's must be her name, that's why she became Regina.

It was her 48 hour shift, she was so tired that all she can think about was her own bed and a pizza or just bed. Regina looked around to check if there were anymore patients on her list. In days like this, she felt different, like this was not her life, like there was something strange in her. After the car accident she survived five years ago, her life completely changed, she lost all the memories and all she could remember was her own name, but after a few days in the hospital she realized that she's not just an ordinary woman, she had a bit of knowledge, medical knowledge and after really hard work she became a cardio doctor. After that she started new life, new beginning.

"Are you going home?" Regina heard a soft voice.

"I wish. I have two more hours to go. What you need Z?"

"I have a patient with an arrow in his arm. It probably had nothing to do with a heart condition, but I want you to check it."

"Zelena you are the best nurse ever. You know how to entertain bored doctors."

"I'm trying my best." redhead nurse answered.

"So where is my guy?" Regina asked, taking her charts.

She met Zelena in the hospital they both work in, she was like a sister to her and the only family she has. Regina misses the memories she lost after the accident, but instead of thinking about it she prefer to help people and so she did in that place.

"Forty year old man, with sharp a object in his arm. Parameters are fine, but we need to get rid of it." Zelena pointed at the arrow.

"Hi, Can you tell me what happened?" she asked, putting gloves.

"It was an accident ma'am." he looked into her eyes.

"Regina." she smiled. "can you feel this?" she asked, touching his arm.

"Yes." he answered, still looking into her eyes. "I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you Robin. We'll do an ultrasound to check if there isn't any more damage and how we can get rid of that."

"It went through. It doesn't hurt as much though." he smiled.

"Can you sit up for me?" she put the stethoscope on his back.

"You are an ER doctor?" he asked.

"Breathe in." Regina comment, "no, I'm a cardio doctor, but my friend always finds me some great cases."

"I'm a great case?" he smiled to himself.

"Sorry. Okay I'm done. Zelena will prepare you and I will remove the arrow."

"After that you won't be mine doctor?"

"Yes. You won't change me as your doctor?"

"No, but after that I would like to ask you on a date." he smiles.

Regina's legs became light, she never felt that way before, or maybe she feel that, but she didn't remember it, his eyes were like some kind of magic. Their color remind her of bluebells, she wants to look into them all day, but Zelena's voice brought her to life.

"Regina. Can we talk?"

"Yes." she looked at her, "be right back."

"You should totally go on that date!" she almost screamed.

"Stop it! He is my patient."

"He won't be in a couple of hours." Zelena smiled.

"He is cute, but still my patient."

"Regina, since we met I have never seen you with a guy. Go and check if he is as cute as you think." she teased her.

"Maybe I will, but first I will remove that arrow from his arm."

"That's my girl!" Zelena smiled, going after her friend.

"We remove the arrow from your arm, everything should heal, but if you will feel too much pain just come to us and we will try to fix it."

"Thank you. So, I'm not your patient anymore?" he asked.

"Yes. You're official cured." she smiled.

"Would you go on a date with me now?"

"Yes. I would." she looked into his deep blue eyes. "maybe you will tell me how that arrow got in your arm."

"Maybe I'll tell you more than that." he grin.

After the movie and dinner they decided to go for a walk, the moon was shining under their heads and she caught herself on staring at Robin's face, she knew that her memories are gone, but she had a feeling like he knew him before. Talking with him was like talking with a best friend, he knew when she liked something and when the subject was too painful for her. They spend almost all night talking and laughing, but Regina doesn't want to end their date. They stopped by the small lake, when she start to shivered, her red, lace dress wasn't very warm for that weather. After a moment she felt Robin's jacket on her shoulders, she looked at him again, his eyes were so blue that she thought he could see through her. Regina took a step towards him and after a second she felt his soft lips on hers, he held her tighter and one of his hand were into her hair.

"I don't do this often, but...would you go home with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I would love that." he answered, kissing her once again.

She gently opened her eyes, it was almost 8am, but it was her day off so she just rolled back and looked at the man lying beside her. His light blonde hair was spread on the pillow, she smiled to herself, picking his shirt and wrapping herself into his soft cloth.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepy.

"I'm going to make some coffee for us, you want something for breakfast?"

"You." he pull her again onto the bed.

"I need to tell you something Regina."

"Wait...I will bring coffee and after you can tell me anything you want."

He was looking at her when she was leaving the room. It wasn't new a feeling for him, he loved her before and he knew exactly what he felt. The thing was Robin's secret needed to come out or both of them start new relationship with mystery.

After a second he heard the noise in the room, he knew exactly who it was.

"Can you hurry up?" he heard familiar voice.

"I don't want to scare her. You should know that."

"Your majesty." she shrugs.

"Uhm. Tell me again why you want Regina back?"

"You know exactly why. I can't live without her in any world, and soon she can't be here alive too."

"That's why Zelena went to you? To bring me back? So you can take her back again."

"You are so smart sometimes." Evil Queen said.

"I won't let you hurt her. Again."

"She's already hurt. You died and it broke her heart."

"What the hell it's going on here?!" Regina screamed, letting two cups of coffee fell on the ground.

"I can explain." Robin said quickly.

"You better be, who is she?" Regina looked at Evil Queen, "and why she looks exactly like me?"

"I'm Robin Hood and this is Evil Queen."

"Okay, so one of you, or both have a serious problem with mental health or..."

"Your sister, Zelena, is wicked witch and she brought us all here to save you."

"Did you fell and hit you head?" Regina asked.

"No! It's true! You have magic powers, you asked Zelena to bring you here because I was dead!" Robin almost screamed.

"Get over it! I will show her what power we have."

Evil Queen took a step towards Regina, she was so afraid of that dark person that she couldn't move. She stood there, with broken mugs under her feet, waiting for what those two freaks will show her.

"It will hurt just a little, we have the same hurt so it will hurts us both." Evil Queen said, touching her chest.

"Leave her alone!" Zelena shouted.

"What are you doing here? I said i can handle it!"

"We want her back! Alive and you wanted to rip her heart." Zelena stood in front of Regina.

"Are you okay?" she smiled.

"You, you and you!" she pointed at them, "get out of my house! You are freaks!"

"Regina," Robin approached, "it's all true. You don't belong here. We need to go back home, or you.."

"And me.." Evil Queen added, rolled her eyes.

"And her, you will both die."

Robin took a step toward her, she wanted to move but the hot coffee was burning her feet, she let him kiss her just like he did it that night. Even if he looked and talk like crazy, she trusted him and even if in her apartment were three strangers, she felt safe having him near.

"You are my sister?" she asked.

"Yes. After Robin's death you asked me to caste a spell and bring you here, so you can't feel the pain." she explained.

"And you are?" she looked at Evil Queen.

"Well, you can call me your majesty or Evil Queen. We can say, that we are connected."

"And I have magic powers?"

"Yes. Well, you don't have them here, I took them away with the spell, but now it's time to go."

"And if I don't want to? If i like my life here?" she asked.

"You can't live here forever. It turns out you two can't be away that long." Zelena looked at Evil Queen.

Regina looked at them all, she was hoping it was just a dream, but after Robin kissed her, she knew it's not just a fantasy. She looked into his deep blue eyes, she was staring at him for some time when Zelena touched her arm, all memories from before the accident came too her like a wave. She closed her eyes so all the flashbacks were even more real. Regina's eyes opened quickly. She looked at Evil Queen and stood up fast, but after a second her sight went from her to Robin.

"You are alive!" she screamed, hugging him tight.

"I am! I miss you, we couldn't find you. I thought I lost you forever!" he kissed her.

"If we came back..." she looked at Zelena, "he won't be gone?"

"He will be alive, thanks to her." she shook her head.

"I can go back now, but only with him."

"If we have anything clear, can we go back then? I'm not getting any younger here." Queen said.

"Robin!" Regina hold his hand before they came back, "I would've fallen in love with you here." she touched his forehead with hers.

"I will fall in love with you in every world they will brought us too."

After those few words all of them were moved to their home, dark magic of the Queen were the one who brought them together and for some reason they were happy to have that story behind them.


End file.
